Axes are commonly used in many professions, such as firefighting. Traditionally, in firefighting, axes are used for forcible entry, and at times, to provide support for a fireman operating on an unstable or dangerous surface. A standard ax is designed with a sharp head, in order to assist in splitting wood or other material.